A Day with the Witches and the Warlocks
by Of-You-and-Me
Summary: Everyone probably thinks being a witch is all fun and games. Well, it isn't. Vanessa SoulHeart knows this all too well. She knows that sometimes (rarely) the powers are gifts. And sometimes (most of the time) their a curse that hurts you & haunts you. Forever.
1. Flirting And Hurting

**CHAPTER 1.**

"I was better than you!" I exclaim with a smile. I was _so_ better than him in the play.

"You. Were. Not." Ryan DarkFlame exclaims, getting closer to my face and making me flustered. Ryan was… a _friend…_for now, anyways. Just so HANDSOME! Ryan has dark black curls that I'm just itching to run my hands through. And his eyes, Jesus, his eyes are one of a kind! Ryan has special eyes, beautiful eyes. Their auburn colored, but they have these flecks of red and gold… Just so BEAUTIFUL!

I smiled. My heart skipped a beat when he smiled back. I felt something similar like this once. Back when I still liked Jake. Back in 3rd Generation. Shaking away the thought, I looked around at the rest of the coven members. Emily DragonBlade, the Earth Mistress, and one of my best friends, was really cute. She had light brown-colored hair and deep green eyes. There was also Claire SwiftCaster, Ruler of the Skyes. With dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes, she was always getting asked out by at least one guy a month. Then, there was Madeline WaterSpirit, the White Witch, to whom I haven't introduced the coven to, but, the last of my best friends. Mandy had curves to die for, and with her perfect red hair and green eyes, the guys were just drooling over her. Of course my coven isn't just made of witches; there are warlocks, or guy versions of witches, too. First off, there was Xavier WaterSpirit, he was Mandy's fraternal twin brother, and King of the Seas. Although I had my own choice on just who I liked, I had to admit, X was pretty good eye-candy. His eyes were a green-ish/blue-ish color and his hair was jet black, taking to his dad's side instead of his mom's, like Mandy. Then there was Jake DarkBlood, King of Flames, and once again not bad looking. He wasn't the cutest boy I've seen, but he was ok. He has this brown-ish/blonde-ish hair color and his eyes were deep, deep, brown. And then, far away from their level of beauty was me, Vanessa SoulHeart, The Holder of Secrets, and Leader of the Coven, meaning I have all the powers they have. My hair was medium long, and brown, just plain, boring, brown. My eyes were kind of cool though. They were gray, and misty, but in the moonlight, they got this… silvery colored look. It was really cool.

Now, you might be wondering why all of our names sounded lame, but it's actually a witch/warlock thing. (Which makes me wonder why Ryan would have that kind of last name…? Maybe he's… No, he's just Ryan, a normal everyday boy. Getting back on course…) Every other generation, a coven comes together, but it's weird because there are covens EVERWHERE. I mean, there is literally one coven per city. Seriously. Anyways, theses names are passed down generation, by generation, and are safeguarded in a notebook. According to what I've heard, the names appear in The Holder of Secret's dreams, and she/he writes them in the notebook. Curiously, I've never seen the notebook. No one really knows how, or why for that matter, but in the coven, there is always at least one couple in the coven, and that couple gives birth to The Holder of Secrets, and it's her/his job to go out into the world and find them. In every coven there are 4 Generations. The first three Generations don't last they stay maybe a month or two and suddenly their powers are gone. The last Generation, however, is mean to stay. It's actually weird, because in my coven—

"Vanessa?" I hear Ryan call my name, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I ask turning around, and wondering why he's standing up. _Maybe he wants to leave. Damn it._

"Were you listening?" Ryan asked with a smirk, knowing very well that I wasn't.

I felt the blood rush to my face, and smiling sheepishly, I said, "No, I'm sorry what were you saying."

"I was saying, that I found this really cool place the other day just behind the school, I want to show it to you. We still have 45 minutes of lunch left, wanna go?"

Smiling, I felt the heat on my face lessen, but stay there nonetheless. "Sure."

Looking at my friends, who were currently smirking and trying not to giggle, I said, "see you guys in a bit."

_Jake's looking_. Mandy spoke into my mind. Since her powers had to deal with the spirit world, she could somehow read/speak into our minds.

_I don't care. He can look all he wants, I'm going with Ryan. _I tell Mandy.

_But you guys— _Mandy started.

_I kissed him because the flames were consuming, him. You know perfectly well that had I not done that he would have died. There was no other reason. _I think blandly.

_There was a time when you looked at him the way you look at Ryan now. _

_Your right. But, do you remember when I told him that. And he told me I was like his little sister? Because I remember it like it was yesterday. _ Mandy stayed quiet after that.

"Almost there," Ryan says, snapping my thoughts back to reality for the second time in the last 5 _minutes._

I wonder who the 4th generation King of Flames was. I wonder if the coven would forgive me for lying to them. Twice. I wonder… I wonder how much it would hurt Jake to find out the truth. I know he loves being a part of the coven.

"Here we are," Ryan announces.

"Wow," is all I can say.

"I thought you might like it."

This place is really wow. Behind the school there's a fence, and behind the fence, a park. There's a whole through the fence and you can see this beautiful field of flowers. I think their irises. There's a couple of trees scattered in between and the scene looks like it's out of a movie. It makes me want to just walk through the fence and cross over. However, I can't do that, so instead I ask, "Can we cross over?"

"Yeah, follow me, there are some loose panels, we can fit through there," Ryan says, already lifting the panels.

Smiling and being careful so as to not fall on my face, I cross over, and hold the panels up for Ryan to cross.

"Let's go try and climb a tree."

Ryan looks at me curiously, before saying, "you can climb?"

"Yeah, why? You think just 'cuz I'm a girl I can't climb a tree?" I ask, feeling he was being very sexist.

"No, that's not it at all!" Ryan says, although the look of doubt on his face never disappears.

"Then?"

"You're wearing a skirt." Ryan states plainly.

_Oh yeah… but I'm wearing shorts underneath! _Smiling, I told him just that, "Don't matter. I'm wearing a pair of shorts underneath, and what are a few scars are going to do to me?"

"If you're sure…"

To answer him, I climbed a tree. It didn't look as difficult as I thought it would be. The limb on the floor gave me a boost to the next two. Grabbing on to the weak branch, I put my foot in the crack of the other branch. Once I stabilized myself, I put my other foot on the branch (where I scratched my skin) and switched my hand from the weak branch to the trunk. As carefully as I could, I walked out onto the middle of the branch. Now, with the highest branch at the level where my waist was, I quickly pulled myself up. Once I made it to the top, I straddled the branch, and then swung my feet over. Done.

"You coming up, or are you just gonna keep staring at me like I just grew two heads?" I called out to Ryan.

"I-I'm coming."

Following the same steps I did, but in a much slower pace, Ryan finally made it to where I was and sat next to me. Very, very closely.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I thought you were just bluffing," he admitted.

"Why would I lie to you?" I ask. _Do I seem like a liar?_

"No, it's not that I thought you were lying it's just…"

"Just what?" I prompted.

"You just seem like… such a girl." Seeing my reaction, he tried again. "Not that you're not a girl! You are! I mean clearly you are, like with your…" once again trialing off, and with his face on fire, Ryan took a deep breath, and tried again. For the third time. "What I mean is that you're always wearing skirts and short shorts, and you don't seem like the kind of girl who goes around climbing trees, you know?"

Smiling, I nodded. For two reasons. You know how I have _all_ the powers in my coven? And you know how one of White Witch's powers is reading/speaking into minds. Well, when Ryan said 'you're always wearing skirts and short shorts' in his mind he added,_'not that I mind'._ Pervy, yes, but… that means he thinks I'm cute, at least.

Suddenly, my hearing perked and I heard something I never wanted to hear. At least not now. Please don't let it be them. Please.

"They vere here just a few minutes ago, Mistress Reyna." A thick Russian accented voice says.

Damn it.


	2. Dangers and Discoveries (PT 1)

**CHAPTER 2.**

The last time 'Mistress' Reyna attacked the coven Jake almost died, and the U.R. (underground room) was totaled.

The coven has a U.R. in the middle of a dessert in Arizona. We open a portal and walk straight into it, this way; we don't ever suffer the summer heat. Before we had a U.R. somewhere in Canada, but then Reyna totaled it. Reyna used to be a coven member, 2nd Generation. She was actually a White Witch, which is what I don't understand, the White Witch power, or Spirit if you will, only chooses pure souls. All the coven knows for sure is that the day that Reyna lost her White Witch's Spirit, she was furious that she wasn't be able to keep her Spirit. Back then, when Reyna used her last bit of Spirit to open the portal, I thought that would be the last time I would see her. I was wrong. I think she went Dark. There are witches/warlocks like my coven, who are Light, or good guys, and then there are witches/warlocks that are Dark, or bad guys. There have been centuries of battling, and nothing has changed, the Dark covens hate us. They're always trying to fight us, even though we do nothing to them. Reyna knew exactly where our U.R. was, she knew exactly where the Dark base was, and she had all the information she needed to go Dark. She went straight up to head of all of the coven's in Austin, and he/she turned her Dark. All he/she had to do was give Reyna some Dark Spirit, and she became a Blood Witch. Reyna came back with her coven and what made things worse was that I was in the middle of transferring some of the Fire Spirit to Jake. The coven was busy defending us, and I couldn't help them because if I stopped transferring the Spirit, Jake could die. Just then, Reyna had pushed me away and the fire began to consume him, the Spirit was out of control. The current Ruler of Skies struck Reyna down with lighting, and I was able to run to Jake. I kissed him and the flames stopped, his burns were gone and the Spirit was under control. Then Reyna had stood up, sworn revenge, and glanced at Jake, saying "Enjoy the Spirit while you can, it won't last forever." Then she left. But not forever.

"Ryan," I whispered, trying to make as little noise as possible, "Follow me."

"Why are you—" I cut him off, putting my hand over his mouth and throwing both of us on the ground. _Thank the Spirits this field of flowers is tall enough to cover us._

"What was that?" I hear Reyna ask her minion.

"Let us go see, Mistress," I hear the voice answer. By the Russian accent I'm guessing it's Jem, the Steel Princess.

"Don't say a word, understand," I whisper to Ryan. Once he nods I remove my hand from his mouth.

"Need to teleport," I mumble to myself.

"Tele—" Ryan starts.

"give me your hand." I command, not giving Ryan a choice.

"but—"

I feel the buz of M.E. (magic energy) as Reyna and Jem walk through the fence.

Not giving him more room to object, I take his hand myself.

"_Take me somewhere far from here,_

_In my mind, disappear."_

"It's not working," I mumble to myself, "I need something stronger."

"Vanessa, what the _hell _is-"

Ryan quieted as I pulled him into a hug and said, "Shut up, just hug me back." Ryan did just that no questions asked.

"_Take me somewhere far from here,_

_In my mind, disappear."_

"My effing Spirits." As I looked up, I could feel the heat burning my cheeks. Cupping Ryans face, I pulled him down, and he obliged, I kissed him on the cheek, reciting the spell in my mind.

_Take me somewhere far from here,_

_In my mind, disappear._

"Not working!" I growled as I looked up to see a blushing Ryan.

"I see something ova there!" Jem yells, and I hear her footsteps nearing us.

Thinking only about what would happen if Jem and Reyna found us I kissed Ryan. On the lips. Jesus his lips were so soft, and they fit perfectly against mine. Ryan didn't reject me, completely the opposite actually; he stuck his tongue in my mouth. Oh my Spirits. I'm in heaven. I can't believe th—

"Ha. A simple blood spell should do the trick."

_Shit. I forgot about them._

_"Let me see blood,_

_Let me taste your pain,_

_Let me be the blade,_

_That creates your pain."_

Pain. Pain! Pulling myself closer to Ryan, I recited the spell in my mind once more.

_Take me somewhere far from here,_

_In my mind, disappear._

Everything went a blinding white, but neither Ryan nor I pulled away from the kiss. Mylungs were about to burst, I needed air.

Suddenly, we were in Mr. Troy's classroom.

As we pulled apart simultaneously, I gasped for air.

"What. The fuck. Was that?" Ryan manages to say in between breaths, but I barely heard, him, my mind was racing with thoughts.

"This can't happen," I mumble out loud. "If you were a normal mortal, it shouldn't have taken so much power. Just a simple Level 2 should've powered it up, not a Level 4! Hell, with Jake it just took a Level 1. "

Suddenly, a thought raced in my head that made all my other ones disappear. _It's impossible._

_"_Vanessa, your bleeding." Ryan says, looking at me like he's concerned.

"You. You're the 4th Generation King of Flames."


	3. Dangers and Discoveries (PT 2)

**Chapter 3.**

"What? Look, we can talk about whatever it is your saying later, we have to get you to the nurse!" Ryan said.

"No, I can heal myself." I say. _Might as well, it doesn't matter now, since he's 4__th__ Generation._

"No you—"

"_Heal me,_

_Protect thee,_

_Restore me."_

The wound disappeared slowly, the skin and missing blood regenerating itself, and soon, the blood that had been on my clothes disappeared as well. My magic is returning to its full strength and now there is a small protection spell on Ryan.

"WHAT THE F-" Ryan begins as a M.W., or magic wave hits him from the protection spell.

I cut off his screaming with my hand. "Shut up!" I hissed through my teeth. "Promise not to scream and I'll move my hand. Do you promise?"

Once Ryan nodded, I moved my hand away slowly. My body was tense, a spell to take his voice away in my mind already.

"Vanessa, what _are_ you?" Ryan asks his voice peculiar, but quiet, and his choice of words specific. It shouldn't hurt, I've been through this over 15 times, but each time it gets me. I hurt because I'm scared the people I care about might not accept me for who I really am. From what I've heard, that happened once, a witch refused to be in a coven, she wanted to expose us, so they erased her memory. Wanna know the saddest part? It was her best friend, the Holder of Secrets, that recruited her, and the witch called the coven leader a freak. I don't want that to happen to me, but I have to take that risk.

Taking a deep breath, I say it. "I'm a witch."

After a few silent moments, Ryan spoke slowly. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you asked," I say as if it were the most obvious answer.

"So if a random person came up to you and asked you if you were a witch, you would say yes?" Ryan asks incredulously.

"no, but I teleported you here and you're a warlock so-"

"I'm a what?" Ryan asks.

"A warlock," I say as I begin to hear voices in the hallways, "I promise, I will answer every last one of your questions, but right now, I need you to follow my lead."

"And why should I?" Ryan asks, and I could feel his distrust.

"Because you want answers. And I promise I won't turn you into a frog or anything." I say, as I take his hand into mine.

"How—" Ryan begins, but interrupts him as he opens the door.

"What exactly are you two doing in here?" asks.

"Well, you see, I… forgot my homework in your class, and I needed to come back and get it and Ryan accompanied me." I say.

"You haven't come to my class yet. I will repeat my question what were you two doing here?" asks.

When neither of us answered smirked and said, "Fine, I'll just check the security cameras."

"Security cameras?" I ask, getting worried.

"Yes, I have cameras in the class." says

"But, um…" I say, beginning to panic, "FREEZE!" And suddenly, was in a block of ice.

"Y-You froze him?!"

"I panicked! I didn't think it would work!" I cry out.

"Unfreeze him!" Ryan demands.

"I can't let the whole world find out I'm a witch! Let me see if I can alter the video." _A little bit of magic and some technical genius and I should be able to alter the film._

"_Alter the view,_

_Hide it from them,_

_Give it to me,_

_Hand in hand."_

Suddenly, a disk appeared in front of me, and I knew that's where the scene was.

"_Shrink_

_a-dink_

_a-link."_

I smiled as the CD shrunk, and I tucked it into my pocket. _Ok, now a new video. _Pressing the record button, I went to the front of the desk. "Come here," I tell Ryan.

With a questioning look on his face, Ryan does as I instructed. Taking a deep breath I kiss him lightly, and pull away quickly before I lose my senses. Racing back to the desk, Ryan asks, "I don't get you! You kiss me, tell me you're a witch, freeze a teacher, kiss me again, and then run away. What is your problem?"

"Cut the video here, paste there, change time…" I mumble, ignoring Ryan's rant. "Done."

"Then unfreeze the poor man!"

Rolling my eyes, I cast the spell.

"_Go back in time,_

_Reverse the spell,_

_Just please don't make scream and yell."_

Suddenly, the ice seemed to get sucked into 's skin.

"But um, what, ?"

"Nothing, ." I mumble.

2 minutes later, was yelling at us about how 'PDA was not allowed in school never mind in a classroom without a teacher.' 'How irresponsible!' seriously? This is so boring, I don't need a lecture abo-

"Are you listening to me?" asks.

"Yes, of course."

"You two have detention for a week, understand? And don't let me catch you doing that in school ever again! Now, out!" says before he ushers us out of the classroom.

"Come o—"

"No." Ryan states.

"I'm sorry?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain everything." Ryan says plainly.

"Fine, let's go see the coven."

"Coven?" Ryan asks, his voice wavering.

"Yes, coven. What did you think I was the only witch?" I ask checking my watch. "Come on, we have 10 minutes of lunch left. Let's reach them before they leave the cafeteria."

Nodding, Ryan and I ran to the cafeteria. It wasn't far, we were 2 hallways away. When we made it to the cafeteria door, I opened it and stood in front of it.

"Give me your hand."

"No. I'm not doing anything with you until—"

"You'll get your answers, but I need to amplify my power," I say, interrupting Ryan.

"Fine."

Closing my eyes, I think, _focus. Focus on the M.W.'s. Send them to the coven. Focus._ I felt it then. It was like I started a ripple. The coven looked up at me, stood up, and began walking towards me.

Madeline sent me a questioning look. _You come too, it's time they knew. _I say into her mind.

With a nod, she too stood.

"Come on," I say to Ryan as we open the doors to leave.

"But they—" he begins.

"are following us." I finish.

Making a turn towards outside I walk out the building, not caring about the cameras.

"What's up?" Emily asks.

"Can't this wait till after school? I don't want to be late for class." Claire says, fidgeting.

Meanwhile, Jake was eyeing Ryan.

"What's Mandy doing here?" Xander demanded.

Mandy sighed and said, "Let's head to the U.R. 'Nessa, we have a lot of explaining to do."

"You sure do." 'X was saying, glaring at me.


	4. Dangers and Discoveries (PT 3)

**CHAPTER 4.**

"Alright guys, just envision the U.R., Ryan give me your hand," I say.

"What about Mandy?" Xavier asks.

"She's been there before." I say nonchalantly.

"How could-"

"Get to the U.R., then we'll talk." I say as I close my eyes.

I envision the U.R. in my mind, but I can't open a portal. It's even harder because I can feel everyone else focusing on me._Come on, focus. Think about the comfy bed-couch. Think about the colorful blue lamp next to it. Think about the Lays in the cabinet. Think about the flowery wallpaper._

_Take me somewhere far from here,_

_In my mind, disappear._

"Not again," I growl.

"What?" Emily asks.

Opening my eyes, I say, "I need to be closer to Ryan, last time we teleported I had to kiss him, so I'm guessing I'm going to have to kiss him again."

"You what?" Jake demanded him.

"I kissed him," I say blankly. _Asswhole._

"Why didn't you ju—" He starts, but I don't want to hear it, instead I turned and kissed Ryan. He tastes like a sweet mint. His cologne is so good too. Its sweet, but strong at the same time. His hair is so soft, my hands are tangled in it and he's wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me cl—

"We're here," Emily says, and I can already picture the smirk on her face.

I can feel the dark blush on my face as I pull away, but even though I know that the coven will tease me mercilessly, I still don't want to pull away.

"I want those answers you promised now," Ryan says as he pulls away. His voice is empty and cold, but I can his eyes are just the opposite, they're sparking with excitement.

"We would all like that," 'X says, his voice having an edge in it.

"Sit. It's a long story," I say, motioning to the sofa behind us. "For starters, no one really knows how witches and warlocks got their powers, all we know is that we ha—"

"We all know this already," Jake says, interrupting me with a bored yawn.

"Well," I say with a glare, "you may know this, but Ryan doesn't. So, as I was saying, all we do know is that we have them. Of course, there's strength in numbers, so witches and warlocks got together and formed covens. You never see them, never know they're there, but there's one coven in every city. In every coven, there is one main member, the one in charge of forming the coven, she or he is called The Holder of Secrets. There is a reason that name was chosen for this person. The Holder of Secrets is sometimes forced to lie or hold back information in order to protect everyone else. In this coven I am The Holder of Secrets. Many people join the coven over the years, but not everyone is going to keep their powers, or Spirit. In this coven, there are 6 Spirits. Emily, the Earth Mistress; Claire, the Ruler of the Skies; Xavier, the King of the Seas; Jake, the King of Flames; and Mandy, the White Witch. My Sp-"

"Wait. That's what you called me in 's class. You called me the 4th Generation King of Flames. Isn't that what Jake is?" Ryan asks, looking confused.

"WHAT?!" Jake asks. "I'm not 4th Generation?"

Sighing, I just asked, "Mandy?"

Smirking she said, "With pleasure," and used her telekinesis to make Jake shut up and stay in place.

Smiling, I continue explaining to Ryan. "I am the home of all Spirits, but the Spirits are impulsive and energetic, they get attached to the people I am closest to. Because the Spirits are impulsive and cannot settle down, they get four chances to choose a witch or warlock. Only witches and warlocks are born with the natural power to be able to control a Spirit, they are the ones the Spirit are intertwined with, they are called 4th Generation. Those who are not born with the power are 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Generation, they are the Spirit's temporary hosts, and just normal humans. In this coven, there are 6 of us, I was born as a 4th Generation. Emily, Claire, Mandy, Xavier, you, and I are 4th Generation. Jake isn't, he's 3rd Generation. You, Ryan, are the 4thGeneration King of Flames."

Everyone but Mandy looked at me shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Claire exclaimed, looking hurt.

"How can we trust you to lead us now?" Xavier demanded.

"What else haven't you told us?" Emily yelled.

Ryan, on the other hand was eerily quiet.

Nodding at Mandy, I told her, "You can let him go now."

"How could you? You lied to us. We're more than friends, we're family, and yet you still told us nothing. You betrayed us! Don't you think I would've liked to know that I wasn't going to be in the coven forever? That I wasn't a warlock? That I was just a stupid puny human? That th-" Jake didn't have a chance to finish before I slapped him.

"For one, Jake, don't _ever_ in your miserable life call humans _puny. EVER. _For two, were you not listening to what I said? I just said that sometimes I will be forced to lie, to hide the truth in order to protect you!" I yell, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"How was that protecting us?" Jake yells back, his hands having turned into tight fists at his side.

"If I had said anything, if I had so much as mentioned Ryan to the coven or the coven to Ryan before now, millions of things could have gone wrong! The only person who knew was Mandy!" I exclaim.

"Oh, so it's ok for that bitch to know, but if the guy you _like_ wants to know, he can't?" Jake exclaimed and I felt Ryan's eyes burning holes in me.

_How dare he?_ "For starters Jake, Man—" I didn't have time to react before Xavier's fist connected with Jake's face.

"What th—"

"Don't _ever _call my sister a bitch." I could feel the M.W.'s in the air, they were extremely powerful and had a dangerous vibe to them. It wasn't just Xander's though, Mandy's were all over the place as well.

Suddenly, Jake flew up, smacking his head in the ceiling and then was thrown on the floor.

With shaking legs, he stood up. "Oops," Mandy growled, "Are you hurt? I only meant to show you how easily this_ bitch _can kill you."

Jake growled and whipped his hand in the air, trying to start a fire in his hand, but he couldn't.

"Weren't you listening? Your powers are gone! The Spirit left your body, it's in Ryan now!" I cried out as I wiped the tears that were on my cheeks.

Jake rushed forward and grabbed Ryan by his collar."Give it back," he growled.

"Back off, man," Ryan said as he pushed him away. But Ryan's anger must have accidentally turned on his Spirit because as he pushed Jake away, Jake's shirt got on fire.

Ryan's eyes widened at what he just did, and he examined his hands, all while saying, "Whoa."

Immediately, the smoke alarm went off, but 'X just smirked and shot a geyser of water out of the palm of his hand. The fire was out quickly, but as Jake glared at 'X, all Xavier said was, "I thought I would put it out for you."

"Get me out of here," Jake growled.

"Sure." I said with a smile. Closing my eyes, I cast the spell.

_"Transportious,_

_Quickly,_

_Scriptorium."_

Jake started towards the portal when I called out.

"What?" he snapped.

"Get over yourself, I don't like you, I like Ryan."

And with that the De—I mean, Jake stepped into the portal.

"Now, you said that Mandy was a White Witch, explain." Xavier said, his smile dropping the moment the portal closed.

"Bro," Mandy said, "Chill, I just found out too."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emily exclaims.

"I couldn't! I wanted to tell you, 'I know you're a witch! I'm one too!' but I couldn't Vanessa said it wasn't time yet!" Mandy says, and everyone's heads turn towards me. Again.

_Awesome job, Mandy. Make them hate me more than they already do._

_Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to blame you. And don't be ridiculous! They don't hate you! _Mandy says into my mind.

"So how did you find out?" Xavier asks, ignoring what Mandy just said.

"Well, it happened whe—"

Mandy's scream interrupts me. The look in her eyes is wild, and frightening.

"What is it?" I ask immediately.

"It's Jake," she says, "he's driving towards Austin. He wants to go Dark."


	5. Going Dark

**CHAPTER 5.**

"Dark?" Ryan asks, interrupting the silence that had descended upon us. "What's that?"

"I'll explain when we get there, ok? We just-"

"No," Mandy states plainly.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, not believing what I'm hearing.

"No. The transfer of Spirit isn't complete yet, and even if it was, Ryan has no idea how to cast a spell, or control the Spirit for that matter, he would die in a matter of seconds." _I didn't think of that._

"I know."

"Stop reading my mind." Getting back on track, I say, "Well, I'm not leaving him here by himself!"

With an eyebrow raised, Mandy says, "You want me to say what you were thinking when you were kiss-"

"So what's the plan, ma'am?" I interrupt.

With a triumphant smile, she said, "Em, Claire, X' and I will go try and talk that idiot out of going Dark, and if that doesn't work, I'm more than willing to use brute force on him."

_yup, a pure soul._

"Shut up, 'Nessa, you're not one to talk!" Mandy said, and before I could object, she continued talking. "You need to finish transferring Fire Spirit into Ryan, teach him a spell, place a more powerful protection spell on him, and then head over haul your ass over there."

I frowned as worry washed over me. "No! That's too dangerous! Even if you stick to your own element, you're in the HQ of Darkness, and you guys aren't powerful enough."

"Gee, thanks for the confidence boost," Emily said dryly.

Glaring at her, I said, "You know what I meant. I am your leader and I'm proud, you guys are amongst the strongest, if not the strongest, but you can't take on all of Darkness by yourselves."

Then, silently, Claire walked over and hugged me, silently talking to me, "We're going to be fine 'Nessa. When you head to Austin, we'll still be there, and we won't be in pieces, we're going to be talking to Jake, and we won't even need to use violence."

"As long as Jake doesn't make Storm angry," Emma adds in the background.

"Ok," I say as i ignore Em, "But go now."

With a nod from the girls and a glare from X', Mandy opens a portal, and they enter it. Heading into the center of Darkness.

After a moment of silence, I say in a voice that wavers, "Let's get started."

"Who's Storm?" Ryan asks, curiosity more than evident in his voice.

With a faint smile on my face, I say, "You know how the wind sometimes goes from a calm, nice breeze to a violent hurricane? Well, when Wind Spirit entered Claire, she developed a double personality, we call her violent hurricane Storm, though it doesn't come out too often, since she somehow learned to control it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, now let's get started." My coven is in danger, I think silently.

"Hold on," Ryan says, "There's still something I don't get."

"What?" I ask with an edge in my voice.

"Why did you have to kiss me to teleport? Couldn't you have just opened a portal?"

"Portals are not small, you've seen them, they're like a mini-Milky Way. They take time to form, take time to close, and would've given Reyna more time to follow us."

"So kissing me was easier?" Ryan asked, and I could hear the meaning his words implied.

"You know how in movies and books it's always humans who take more magic teleporting? Well, it's true, but since you're a warlock who has no idea how to use his powers, I had to teleport you and the magic air around you so that you wouldn't be hurt and physical contact often speeds things up," I explain.

"So who's Reyna? And what's Dark?" Ryan asks, looking only a bit less confused.

"When a human is born they have a small amount of M.E., and as-"

"What's M.E.?"

"Magic Energy," I answer before continuing, "That's actually the reason why they don't spontaneously combust when a Spirit enters them. Anyways, I'm not sure how, but someone who somehow knew they weren't 4th generation made a spell to help them keep their powers. If a 1st-3rd generation goes to a Dark coven quick enough, the Darkness can restore their Spirit, though more often than not, they end up with a new Spirit since the one they had before was Light. The bad side to this is, they keep their Dark Spirit for longer than any normal human should so they go mental, blame us for it, and try to destroy us. Those are known as Dark."

"I thought you said only a witch/warlock can control a Spirit?"

_Smart guy,_ I think. "That rule only applies to us, Light, not to them, Dark."

"And who's Reyna?"

"She's a 3rd generation White Witch. Mandy took her place, so she got mad, left to the Darkness and is now trying to kill me."

"So how do you finish transferring the Spirit?" Ryan asks, continuing as though i hadn't answered the way I had,, though he had a look on his face that said he had a fairly good guess.

"Well, physical contact is faster, and my coven is in danger so I'm trying to be as fast as possible, so we'll have to kiss…" Even though I was trying to act nonchalant, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

With a smirk Ryan stands up from the couch, and heads my way. Even though I really want to get to my coven as fast as possible, I can't help but back up into the wall, not wanting Ryan entering my world because it's too dangerous. Ryan, however thought nothing of it, and kept moving forward. Blocking my head with his hands, Ryan leans down until our foreheads are touching and his delicious lips are only a hair away from mine.

"Why are you accepting this so easily?" I ask, almost afraid to hear the answer, and having tingles sent down my spine because when I talk, my lips brush his.

"Because I like you too," he says before his lips meet mine for the third time that day. Wrapping his neck, i bring him closer, so that I can't tell where his body begins and mine ends unless I concentrate and stop thinking about his lips, and how his arms are suddenly around my waist and how when his tongue brushes my bottom lip, i would've fallen over if i wasn't because of his hold on me. The world could've been falling and I couldn't have given less of a damn. No more coven, no more Dark, no more-

shit.

Pulling away, I say one name hoping he get the message since I'm currently gasping for air. "Jake."

"I'm not Jake." Ryan says as he takes a step back, a hurt look on his face.


End file.
